


Master Riddle

by temptresslove



Series: Previews [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hawwy needs cash daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Harry needs money.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Series: Previews [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185347
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1

“Master,” Harry bows formally. “Thank you for agreeing to meet me.”

The master's home office was open only to a few. Harry supposed he had the privilege because he’d been serving the Malfoys since he was a child and he’d known this master too, through his friendship with Harry’s young master. Because they were good friends and Draco looked up to the man, they were always together, which in turn, Harry supposed made him privy to the enter the master’s private space.

Harry waits but there was no response.

It was so quiet, Harry could only hear the smooth sound of quill moving against paper.

“My lord?” Harry asks unsurely.

Still, no reply.

“Master Riddle,” He tries again.

Harry bites his lip.

_Fine._

If the man wasn’t going to pay attention to him…

“Tom,” Harry calls louder.

Immediately, the writing stops.

The master abruptly removes his glasses and looks at Harry. “Mr. Potter,” He drawls out coolly. “How may I help you?”

Harry knew he swallowed his pride before entering. But the truth was, in front of this man, pride crawled up from his belly onto his throat. He couldn’t speak. He hated asking for help from anyone. Especially Master Riddle.

For a moment, Harry just stands there, debating whether he should open his mouth or walk away.

He could hold his ground, prideful as ever, something the master always said would be his downfall.

“I—“ Harry clenches his fist. He could be stubborn as hell and starve tomorrow. “I need—I need money, Master.”

Tom doesn’t make a sound, only looks at him with his cold, unreadable face.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you gay?” His master suddenly asks.

“I-I-“ Harry clears his throat. “I don’t—“

“You _don’t_ know?”

“I mean, yes, master,” There was no use lying anyway. The man would see right through him. “I am.”

Harry felt like dying on the floor. He wanted to look down to entirely avoid the man's eyes but… but if he did, his head could bump into the man's… area. And then he'd feel even more embarrassed.

“Good.” His master starts unbuckling his pants.

Harry’s eyes widen. “M-Master?”

“Don’t act too innocent,” Then the man pulls out his cock, and it was—it was—“You’ve done this before, I presume? Draco doesn’t look like he’d stay pure for marriage.”

Harry looks at him in horror, heart pounding in his chest.

It was true that for… contracted servants like Harry, the masters could request sexual services. But Draco was his friend. He never ever requested it. And Draco was straight. Straighter than his new master's handwriting.

“He nev—“ Before he could finish talking, the cock was _pushed_ into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY VALENTINES!!! This is me trying to rush in my Love Month fics HAHAHAHA Here's a preview of Master Riddle Paht Twer <3 So that's one down and two more surprises to go!!! SKSKSKSKKSKS

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER PREVIEW. SKSKSKSKSKSK. This officially marks my birthday weekend plans!!!! EYYY!!!!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com) for a party! For me! By me! HAHAHAHAHA just kidding :(


End file.
